


The Melody You Left In Me

by giiaqjjeans23



Category: Gia Surpremacy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is stylish, F/M, Green Pencil, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giiaqjjeans23/pseuds/giiaqjjeans23
Summary: "The moon is beautiful isn't it?", I say with an empty look in my eyes and a slight smile."It never was, it never was Gia," he replies choking back tears, "it never fucking was."Or, I make a fanfic for a friend and her crush.
Relationships: Gia/Banjo-san





	1. A Time Back with You All

**Author's Note:**

> I only expect two people to see this lol

Sometimes I remember how lovely the soft ambiance of students around me talking and giggling sounds. Though I had always hated this place, a sort of calm waved across me every time I walked through the metal framework of this school. So many walks through the torii shaped arcs with people I may or may not remember. Few weeks after the pandemic settled down which meant we could go places without worrying, which also meant the liberty of going back to school.

A familiar face comes into vision, of course, Dario. He wore his usual clothing, a hoodie which was never zipped up and khaki pants. Even with my bangs covering my view I still enjoyed how I could see the smile on his face through his eyes. To my left was all the people I'd spend countless of nights with on call, talking, and staying up with.

"HELLO GIA HOLY SHIT YOUR HAIR," Emmy exclaimed and she launched across the courtyard almost tripping someone over to embrace me. I inhaled a bit and even with no tension in me I relaxed even more, I missed this. "Thanks Em I know I'm literally so hot," I say half-jokingly laughing.

"Jesus let her go, you're almost choking her," Dario says behind me.

Emmy showers me in compliments and while I do take them, it wasn't catching my attention. I was looking for one of my other friends, Gina. We had never talked before Corona, or at least not so much. I never really noticed how in school she seems as if she's calm and troubled, but when I go up to her I could tell she was looking for me too. "

There she fucking is GIA HELLO HI HEY HI HELLO," she says immedietly with the biggest smile on her face.

"HELLO GINA HOW DO YOU DO," I say trying to match her energy. "Well I'll be damned, guess I wasn't the only one with a glow up," she replies clearly hinting at her and my new appearance.

Seems as if the whole school never knew I got highlights, well, worth the attention, I say to myself. She goes off on her own, with probably many other things to do before I stop her.

"Gina, do you wanna walk the school or something?" I ask her wanting to catch up on life. She nods, she picks up her belongings and signals me to walk with her. "It's been swell, I mean the whole Ryan stuff is in the past and I look fucking pre- sorry we look fucking hot holy shit," she flaunts her hair while complimenting herself and me.

Was Gina always this confident in herself, hm good for her. We talk about what's been happening, as if we hadn't talked the night before but the first days of school are always a thrill to pretend to not know anyone. And I guess, it would also mean, meeting new people, nothing I really looked forward to really. Gina walks me to my class, always doing the most she is, when this tall-ish boy with too much hair in his face bumps into her.

"Watch it pretty boy," she smirks while showing she was joking. He makes a half attempt at apologizing by giving a quick, "my bad" while half turning his head back.

"Fucking hell," I hear him say under his breath, he scurries through me and Gina while messing with his hair. Talk about edgy Wattpad boy jesus, I say in my head. Gina seems like she's dealt with people like those, so when I look towards her she's waiting for me to enter class. I say goodbye to her and enter walk through the door. As I expected, everything goes normal. My first class was normal, introductions, light-work, nothing new. Next class is music, and holy shit I've never been more excited. As if the world was in my favor everything finally felt like it was turning up. It was kinda corny, the way I saw my friends coming out of scattered classes and joining together ready to have a good day, one by one, and each one with a smile on their face. I had always wished to live in a world where everyone was happy, and moments like these are ones I'd never forget.

Across the hall I hear, "YO LOVELY LOOK IT'S BITCH BOY," and to no surprise, it was Gina pointing to Ryan, her best friend. I see her run around waving her hand very fast at others. Emmy is talking to Ryan by the courtyard near a tree and Dario is talking to Gina, I see them laughing and I can't help but start walking faster towards them.

"Hi Gia! Dang love the hair," I hear Ryan say, then I didn't know if I was just imagining things but I could have sworn he said, "kinda hot" after that. I was definitely right because when Gina said to him, "Bro isn't Gia hot," he looked as if someone had asked him what sex was. A face filled with embarrassment while clearly agreeing.

I never really knew what went on between those two, it's like one day they're on bad terms and the same night they end up talking over the phone and flirting. I can't really blame her, I've done the same as well.

Emmy wore bright yet soft colors, she had rainbow suspenders and headphones around her neck, she wore her personality like a medal. She could also pull off any other look, she was pretty that way. Ryan wasn't big on style, though he had picked up a few things here and there. He wore normal blue jeans that were a size too big for him, his school shirt half tucked in and rectangle glasses a color which highlighted small specs of brown in his dark hair. Though his likeness overshadowed his lack of skill in wardrobe. A social butterfly who'd catch the radar of the right people. Dario wore a more formal look to him, a brown leather belt fit to his waist and a muted blue lanyard under his shirt's collar unlike everyone else who had it sit on their necks. To me, he seemed like the type of guy who is always distracted but really he's a good student. Gina wore mom jeans with tall black heel boots, which complimented her black hair, and had many chokers along with big pride earrings. She too wore headphones and flaunted her style like a prize.

I glanced at her and gave her a look to start going inside, she then followed by saying, "Get in bitches, let's go be hot or something." I followed behind them wishing I wasn't so serious, there used to be a time where I was in Gina's position always leading everyone on with a smile. Things changed though, and who's the bigger bitch, me or life in that case.

"C'mon Gia," Ryan tells me in a soft-spoken tone.

I take a seat and the teacher calls everyone's name in what feels like 1 hour when really it had been 5 minutes. I let everyone scurry out following behind them a few steps behind. Everything up till now seemed the most normal, yet too many things had happened for it to not feel slightly off. Maybe it's a habit, all those times I had let my guard down now means I'm always waiting for the next bad thing to happen. Everyone was happy, I was happy, and I knew it was going to stay that way. 


	2. The Lunch Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 motherfuckers go to lunch and someone shows up

We had walked over to lunch and I wasn't feeling too hungry, so I sat down in the middle of the cafeteria knowing it'd be the unofficial-official table we'd sit at for the rest of the year, no pressure. I looked around and saw many unfamiliar faces. It was always odd seeing new people in this school, though I had never talked with everyone specifically it still felt strange how some were complete strangers. The cafeteria always brought good memories, the ones you'd years later with old friends.

I waited awkwardly at the table hoping to reserve some seats for the rest of me, luckily someone starts walking towards me. First one to sit down is Emmy, she had brought a lunchbox but only placed it left of me before going off to talk to someone in line for lunch. I sat looking towards the front of the cafeteria, so I turn around to see the people come in when of all people, Mr. Wattpad comes through the door. Like he did this morning, he slides almost effortlessly through people and sits in the far right towards the back tables. A few others sit with him, and he gives them a nod of acknowledgment before pulling out his phone and presumably spending the rest of his time on it.

Before I could make any further thoughts on him, Gina comes up to me already plate on the table, "Awh you look so grim, here," she pulls out a box of nerds, "some sugar for cho ass."

She sits down right in front of me. Gina always carried around sweets though I never saw her eating them, it makes me quite happy she does that. Dario and Ryan came to sit down, Ryan sat left of Gina leaving Dario to sit in front of him, or right of me. No one really paid attention to their food, we talked and talked and at some point I dared Dario to drink a weird concoction of milk and food. Gina kept arguing about how she's a switch, while Ryan and Emmy discussed anime. The cafeteria had this level of loudness which didn't really have us having to scream to talk but it was loud enough to make me somewhat lightheaded. Still, I enjoyed the chattering going on near me.

I had kind of spaced out before a piece of food flew across my vision and landed on my food. I look up and see Ryan looking towards me with a "wasn't me, you're looking at them" look and points to Gina and Emmy. Emmy put her hands up surrendering but then signaling towards the person next to her.

Gina paused, she took a deep breath in while looking like she had seen a ghost, then brings her eyes to mine, and she exploded with apologies, "I AM SO SORRY IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE WAS JUST THERE AND-" before she could finish I cocked my head to the side and she stopped abruptly.

"Well, apology accepted but you'll be cleaning this up," I chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," says Gina with slight sarcasm in her tone yet frightened.

I couldn't help but notice Ryan had a small yet mischievous smirk on his face as if he enjoyed being a snitch. Dario had just been watching, and he seemed like he was trying to hold in a laugh. But shortly after we settle back down.   
  


Lunch ended a bit after more bickering and we go back to class, all sitting in a group. Gina and Emmy ask to go to the bathroom, and upon exiting another person enters as they leave.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whisper.

"What," Ryan asks, he looks in the direction the boy was, then looks back to me.

"Uh typical indie kid, what about him," he asks confused.

I don't respond with the sheer amount of discomfort I had. I inhaled trying to relax, when suddenly the teacher then announces, "Oh right! You weren't on my list, well welcome," the boy glances around the room.

"Students, this is Raul."


	3. The Past of You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback with an ex of Gia while pandemic was still around.

It was a cold summer, while the sky was empty of clouds the air was as cold as us. I still remember the light brown trench coat you wore around your shoulders as we wandered the streets at night, the gold ful vue shaped glasses that sat on your nose that fogged on the edges. The honey light from the streetlamps lit down on you like a spotlight waiting to be turned off. You looked at me, your mask covering your face but I needed just your eyes to know the few words you were thinking of saying. A cold breeze fell across us, we had so many things to say yet nothing to say at all. Hundreds of things that needed to be said, but only a few amounts of courage in us to bring ourselves to, we sat in silence just like we had the last few months. Your legs swayed with the wind and your hair messy from the wind. We sat at a bench, which we went to every time the world was on our backs. It used to be us against the world, now it's us against each other. 

"It's cold out huh," I say looking into the distance, "cold as shit."

I see you ponder on what to say, "Gia, we're not getting anywhere," I remember you mutter.

I sigh, "I know but, please, I need another chance." I never liked begging for forgiveness, because most times I would just make a fool of myself, and I should have never with you.

Then you uttered those words which are still engraved in me, "I should've never said hello, you're so fucking driven by your own emotions you couldn't ever stop to think about me," then you took in a shaky breath not looking at me ever.

"I'm not," I lied, "I just thought-" then you interrupted me. By then the ringing in my ears was too loud to hear what you said next, but really I think I chose to forget what you said. Though, I'm glad I remember enough to know what the phrase, "right person, wrong time" really meant.

Enough to know, that I'd never give into something like that again, you ruined it for me. A feeling that's supposed to stay in you like a burning fire, like Christmas lights dangling from dark oak wood in rows, like being filled with memories on bright nights and clinging onto it, like spending days wasting away with you. 

"And so what, was it my fault," I say voice uneven. How come I always lost, I never learned. Maybe it's because I was the only one holding onto hope, till this day it makes me angry to think you'd hold on too. 

"No," you said blankly looking out at the sky. I never responded, even if I did any memory of you is blurred out of my head. 

Was it a sign that I could never read you, I found it to be compelling in a way. Too many people in my life I just knew all about, yet you, something about you made it so I could chase those answers. Though maybe those wonderful memories with you still lingered in my head, I knew it didn't with you. I thought you were so pretty, your coat, your glasses, even the way you were sitting next to me. But, you were never there. 

And you'll never be again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys pls don't bullY me i know it's short


End file.
